Surtur (Earth-11584)
History "You fool! Ragnarok has already begun! Odin no longer sits on the throne of Asgard. My full strength is nearly gathered. And when the time is right I shall ascend to your glorious world and burn it to ash." '''Surtur '''is the fire-demon lord of Muspelheim, one of the Nine Realms of Asgard. Despite being tied to the Veil of the Nine Realms, Surtur was often referred to as "Asgard's Doom" or "Odin's Bane", as he was central to the prophecy of Ragnarok, which foretold of Surtur's eventual destruction of Asgard and the Nine Realms in general. To avert this possibility (or at the very least forestall it), Odin Borson fought Surtur on Muspelheim in his youth, battling him to a standstill and relying on magic to imprison him (with possible help from his wife, Frigga). Odin contained Surtur's power to Muspelheim, trapping him their for eternity. However the Twilight Sword which Surtur carried could break the enchantment, given enough time, leading to further prophecies of Asgard's destruction at Surtur's hands. Due to his imprisonment, Surtur remained on Muspelheim biding his time as his power slowly grew during Asgard's Era of Peace. On occasion he would use intermediaries within the Nine Realms to undermine Asgard's rule, but these instances were few and far between. It is known that during this time he acquired to fearsome beasts to serve his will: the Dire Wolf Fenris and the feared Midgard Serpent. Surtur's true power began growing after Odin was removed from the Throne of Asgard by Loki. Without the magical powers of Odin to draw from, the spells on Surtur began to weaken, and he was able to send his minions outside of Muspelheim for the first time in ages. As his power continued to grow, he drew the attention of Thor Odinson, who traveled to Muspelheim to investigate. Upon capturing Thor, Surtur made clear that Odin was not on the throne and that his full power would soon come to him. Thor broke free from Surtur's grip and, after battling the fire giant to a standstill, left Muspelheim to try and stave off the prophecy of Ragnarok. Surtur sent demons to Earth, Thor's favored realm, to try and lure him back out in the open. During the subsequent events that followed on the Grandmaster's Planet, Surtur boarded his ships of the dead and traveled to Asgard, his intentions to merge with the Undying Flame contained within Odin's vaults and regaining his full power, which would allow him to annihilate Asgard. He laid siege to the palace as Thor, Loki, Sif, Valkyrie and Beta Ray Bill returned from the Grandmaster's Planet, unleashing Fenris on the citizens of Asgard while using the Midgard Serpent to attack the palace directly. Surtur nearly succeeded in merging with the Undying Flame, severely weakening Odin in their one on one battle. However after defeating the Midgard Serpent, Thor and Beta Ray Bill joined with Odin in shattering Surtur's Twilight Sword, which was the source of his powers. Rendered back under the enchantment of Odin once more, Surtur was forcefully thrust back to Muspelheim, his demons sent packing with him with his serpent and dire wolf dead. Given that it will take centuries to reforge the sword, Surtur's threat appears to have been neutralized, though at a dire cost to Asgard, given the coming arrival of Thanos. Powers & Abilities * Fire Control: Being a demon made entirely of fire, Surtur could command flames in almost any conceivable fashion. He could fire blasts of flame from his body, increase the ambient temperature over a large area and mentally command flames that were separate from himself (this power was greatly increased when empowered by the Undying Flame of Asgard). * Minion Control: The lord of Muspelheim, Surtur had several creatures and soldiers under his command, most notably Fire Demons (which were viewed more of an extension of himself), the Dire Wolf Fenrir and the dreaded Midgard Serpent. * Twilight Sword: The source of much of Surtur's power outside of Muspelheim was the Twilight Sword, which was capable when fully charged of destroying virtually any weapon thrown against it, including Mjolnir. Weaknesses Due to a magic spell placed on him centuries ago by Odin, Surtur was bound to the realm of Muspelheim and unable to extend his influence far beyond this breach. Only the power of the Twilight Sword, which took centuries to gain in strength, would eventually allow him to overcome this barrier. This also made the sword his major weakness, as destroying it (or more appropriately, rendering it inert) would mystically transport Surtur back to his domain. Film Details Surtur appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is voiced by actor Clancy Brown. * Thor: The Dark World (2013) only * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) only * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters